Be my Otter?
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: Hay un hecho poco conocido sobre las nutrias que Armstrong les atribuye a cierto Coronel y su Teniente.


**N/T:** ¡Aquí estoy con otro Royai! ¡Armstrong va aparecer así que poneros las gafas protectoras, no vaya a ser que os deslumbre! La autora es **DragonShenron **y espero que la historia os parezca tan divertida como a mí

No, FMA no me pertenece…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Los conejitos malvados me han estado molestando últimamente…

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood ni consigo beneficios con esta historia.

**¿Quieres ser mi nutria?**

Era un día normal en el Cuartel General. Estaba el mismo bullicio altivo de los soldados mas arrogantes y los mismos suspiros de sus subordinados.

Esta era la típica rutina para Riza mientras entraba en la oficina que compartía con el Coronel. Ella solía limpiar después de que él pasara, ya fuera el papeleo que dejaba abandonado antes de ir a una cita, o el desastre general que creaban sus compañeros en la habitación de al lado.

El horario de trabajo de los soldados en Central era desde las ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde, de todas formas el horario era ignorado por la gente que entraban cuando les daba la gana y salían pronto. Riza era un caso aparte, llegaba pronto para recoger el papeleo y salía más tarde de las horas de trabajo. En tan solo esa semana había trabajado una media de cinco horas de más al día para compensar la retinencia del Coronel a trabajar.

Riza suspiró inaudiblemente mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, eran cerca de las cinco y pudo oír como Havoc y los otros se marchaban gritándole despedidas a la vez que se iban. Riza sonrió ligeramente mientras se alejaban de su vista. Alejándose de su mesa Riza cogió los montones de papeles que atestaban el escritorio del Coronel y los puso sobre el suyo. Sentándose una vez más, gimió y dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus manos. Le había dicho que esos papeles eran para hoy y él ni siquiera les había echado un vistazo, le había incluso ordenado que se fuera de la habitación cuando le había amenazado con las pistolas.

"_¡Completarlo no le matará, señor!"_

"_Podría dañarme las manos, tú no quieres privar a Marissa de esto, ¿verdad que no Teniente?"_

El General Hakuro le echaría la bronca. Parecía como si después de todos esos años limpiando todo lo que Roy ensuciaba le hicieran responsable de si él se salía del camino.

"_Ser un Alquimista Nacional es un trabajo exigente Teniente. No es de extrañar que se comporte así. Que no le detengas es una pista sobre tu capacidad de ser su guardaespaldas. ¡No dejes que esto vuelva a ocurrir!"_

En un primer momento Riza se asustó, pero pronto aceptó su responsabilidad. Sería mejor para ella ser despedida deshonradamente que Roy, especialmente desde que todavía no había alcanzado la meta. Levantando la cabeza de sus manos Riza agarró el primer papel y comenzó a leer su contenido, frotándose el sueño de los ojos como de ella misma. Era jueves y solo había tenido ocho horas de sueño desde el domingo, debido a la cantidad de tiempo que tenía que rendir.

* * *

><p>Roy aceleró sus pasos mientras bajaba a toda prisa los pasillos del Cuartel General. Necesitaba llegar a la oficina para así poder terminar el papeleo. Se había ido a las tres para llevar a Marissa a una tardía comida. No había salido bien, se sintió culpable por no haber hecho el trabajo que Riza le había entregado a la mañana. Marissa se fue a mitad de la cita después de que no le prestara suficiente atención. Roy tenía todas las intenciones de volver a la oficina, pero se había topado con el Mayor Armstrong, que lo arrastró al bar más cercano, al mismo tiempo que balbuceaba cosas sobre las generaciones Armstrong.<p>

Para cuando pudo alejarse del Mayor ya eran las seis de la tarde. Los hombres de su oficina le habían encontrado cerca de unos barriles y se negaron a dejarle a solas hasta que les dijera con pelos y señales que había pasado en su cita.

Huelga decir que se marcho en cuanto les contó lo que pasó.

Eran las nueve y él estaba volviendo para acabar el papeleo. Abriendo la puerta, ante sus ojos apareció la imagen de su Teniente encorvada sobre su escritorio mientras completaba el papeleo. Riza le miró en cuanto levantó la cabeza de los papeles.

"¡Señor! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Se levantó, a punto de saludar antes de que su muñeca se viera presa en un firme agarre por parte de Roy. La mano del Coronel estaba desnuda y Riza luchó contra la urgencia de temblar ante el inesperado contacto.

"Te podría preguntar lo mismo Teniente. ¿Por qué estás aquí tan tarde?"

Con todas las horas que había pasado allí esa semana lo de aquel día le pareció pronto a Riza.

"Solamente estoy acabando el papeleo señor."

"¿Mi papeleo?" La mano de él apretó la suya y Riza casi gritó, se había olvidado que el moreno tenía su mano. Aprovechando su confusión, Roy escaneó con la mirada los papeles que estaba firmando, definitivamente eran suyos y ya había completado más de la mitad.

Roy caminó alrededor del escritorio de Riza, todavía agarrando su mano hasta que llegó a su lado. "¿Siempre te quedas más horas de las que debes para compensar mi dejadez?" Cuando se disponía a contestar la interrumpió. "Quiero la verdad."

"…Sí."

"Riza, en total, ¿Cuántas horas has trabajado durante esta semana?"

Riza se planteó mentirle pero viendo la mirada que había en la cara de su superior suspiró. "Cincuenta y seis horas, señor."

La mano que le sujetaba las suyas se apretó aun más mientras el moreno la miraba. "¿Cuántas has dormido?"

"Ocho, señor." El cuerpo de Riza se vio sacudido mientras Roy la arrastraba toscamente hasta la puerta.

"¡Que estúpida puedes llegar a ser Teniente! ¡Nadie puede funcionar bien con ocho horas de sueño habiendo estado despierto por lo menos cincuenta!" Empujó enfadado el abrigo sobre sus hombros.

Gruñendo, Riza se quitó el abrigo antes de volver hacia su mesa. Solamente había dado un pequeño paso antes de ser empujada hacia atrás, encarando a su superior una vez más. "¿A dónde te crees que vas? ¡Necesitas volver a casa y descansar!"

"¿Y dejar todo este papeleo sin firmar? ¡Señor, alguien tiene que hacerlo!"

"¡Yo lo haré!" Riza soltó una carcajada sin humor.

"Eso tendría que haber sido lo primero, señor." Riza se tragó el siseo de dolor que casi se le escapó cuando las manos de Roy se apretaron más en torno a las suyas antes de soltarlas lentamente. Soltando un suspiro de derrota, el moreno dejó caer la cabeza.

"¿Por qué lo haces, Riza?"

La Teniente ladeó la cabeza al oír su nombre de pila. "¿Hacer el qué, señor?" Dijo en voz baja.

"Seguirme. Todo lo que te he causado es dolor." Elevó el brazo hasta rodearla, presionando suavemente las cicatrices que puso allí hacía mucho tiempo. Ella jadeó. "La prueba de todo está justo aquí." Su otra mano se acercó para tomar su cara. "Aquí también. Te ves tan cansada, Riza."

Cerrando los ojos Riza dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de abrirlos de nuevo. Agarró la cara del moreno con sus propias manos. "Es porque creo en ti, en tu sueño de un futuro mejor. Es mejor que tenga yo estas cicatrices que tú, Roy." Su mano su deslizó hacia abajo para descansar sobre su abdomen, en su propia cicatriz.

Repentinamente, Roy le agarró y la atrajo en un cálido abrazo. Los brazos de Riza se quedaron atrapados entre ambos cuando Roy la agarró fuertemente alrededor de la cintura. Riza suspiró dejando descansar la cabeza en su pecho mientras Roy enterraba la suya en su dorado pelo.

La pareja se quedó de pie, abrazada por unos largos momentos antes de separarse. Roy le ofreció una sonrisa. "¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Asintiendo los dos abandonaron el edificio.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, ambos pensando en las palabras que tan desesperadamente querían ser dichas. Antes de que entrara en su apartamento los dos se quedaron ante la puerta, Roy insistiendo en verla cruzar la puerta. Riza encontró las llaves y se giró para darle las buenas noches a Roy cuando se detuvo. Roy estaba inquietándose mientras sus ojos se paseaban alrededor del edificio. Sus pies estaban arrastrándose en la alfombrilla de la entrada y sus manos estaban hundidas en sus bolsillos.

En ese momento Roy no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que tuvo con Armstrong antes.

"_¿Sabias Coronel, que cuando las nutrias duermen se cogen de las manos para no flotar lejos las unas de las otras?"_

"_¿En serio? ¿Y dónde estabas mientras ocurría esa fascinante pieza trivial, Mayor?" Roy no pudo evitar que el sarcasmo tiñese su voz._

"_El Teniente Coronel Hughes me lo contó. Habría dicho que la señora Hughes era su nutria."_

_La cara de Roy se entristeció al pensar en la familia que dejó atrás su mejor amigo._

"_Si no está de más decir, señor, creo que tú y la Teniente Hawkeye sois como nutrias." Roy miró al Mayor de una forma extraña. "Habéis pasado de todo juntos." La mano de Armstrong se apoyó en el hombro del chico más joven. "No la dejes flotar lejos de ti, señor."_

Cuando parecía que el Coronel no iba a decir nada más, Riza se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. "Buenas noches Coronel, te veré mañana."

Roy salió de sus pensamientos aterrorizado cuando vio que ella se movía lejos de él. "¡Nutrias!"

Riza se sobresaltó ante el repentino grito y se volvió hacia el Coronel. "¿Qué?"

Roy gruñó mientras oleadas de sonrojo cubrían sus mejillas. Dando un suspiro exasperado le cogió de la mano y la arrastró al apartamento, cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras de sí. La arrastró junto a él hacia el sofá y se pasó la mano por el oscuro pelo. "Quiero decir-" Suspiró una vez más. "Hoy me he encontrado con el Mayor Armstrong y me ha comenzado a hablar sobre trivialidades inútiles."

"Como siempre."

Roy echó una risita rápida antes de volver a mirarla. Él siempre la había encontrado una mujer profundamente bella a su propia manera. Era bella mientras practicaba en el campo de tiro, cuando escoltaba a sus compañeros, cuando aconsejaba maternalmente a los Elrics o a Winry. Pero en su propio terreno era radiante, estaba en paz.

Sin poder controlar sus propias acciones la mano de Roy se movió hasta que tocó el pasador de Riza. Roy estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos de Riza mientras soltaba el clip y observaba como sus doradas hebras caían sobre sus hombros. Le sonrió mientras sus manos se enredaban en su pelo, Riza ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa en respuesta.

Se inclinó hacia delante despacio, dándole tiempo para rechazar su avance. Cuando Riza no puso objeciones la besó suavemente. Sus suaves labios eran como terciopelo sobre los suyos. Cerraron los ojos mientras se veían envueltos en el tierno beso. Las manos de Riza se dirigieron a la solapa de su uniforme y le atrajo hacia ella. Profundizaron el beso después de unos instantes, ambos deseosos de expresar cómo se sentían a través de éste.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo demasiado intensa como para ignorarla se separaron a regañadientes, descansando la frente juntos a medida que recobraban el aliento.

"Te amo Riza. Lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo."

Riza sonrió dulcemente. "Yo también te amo Roy, siempre lo he hecho." Se inclinó y comenzaron su siguiente beso. Una vez más, se abrazaron mientras se echaron en el sofá, simplemente disfrutando la presencia del otro.

"No es que no me haya gustado como han transcurrido las cosas esta noche Roy, pero ¿qué tienen que ver las nutrias con esto?" El moreno la beso en la frente.

"¿Sabías que cuando las nutrias duermen se cogen de las manos para no flotar lejos las unas de las otras?" La teniente inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

"No, no lo sabía."

Roy sonrió. "¿Quieres ser mi nutria?"

Riza entrelazó sus dedos con los de él mientras se reía. "Solo si tú eres la mía."

"Siempre."

**N/A:** Hey chicos,

Los conejitos malvados estaban matándome así que tuve que escribir esto.

Es mi primera historia de FMA asi que por favor sed compasivos si la he cagado en alguna cosa.

De todas formas

R&R

DragonShenron

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Uuu… ¡Nutrias! Creo que a partir de ahora serán mi animal favorito… (aunque me recuerden a Armstrong : | )

De todas formas, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Decídmelo dejándome uno de esos maravillosos reviews!


End file.
